mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 330: President Shaq Neal
"President Shaq Neal" was originally released on November 21, 2016. Description "Hey, you! Come over here! Wanna tell you about something important. One time, about ten years back, I did play a Street Fighter. And it filled me with a terrible rage. A real fury. Went outside, sun blinding my eyes -- and I'll be damned if I didn't start doing a Street Fight, right then and there. Got this scar, right here, above my nose. See it? Anyways, here's my homemade Kingdom Hearts fan zine." Suggested Talking Points That Creep, Adult Weed School, Shaq v. Shaq, Make it Sleazy Today, Mr. Stuffy Hates Games, Jackin' In, Merkin Punnett Square Outline 09:03 - Now that the recreational use of marijuana has been legalized in California, my sweet and law-abiding husband wants to try it. I want him to love my favorite flower just as much as I do. What movies/music/munchies would you recommend I have on hand for his initiation into the recreational cannabis world? -- Holly 15:33 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Jack, who asks: Can young Shaq take down a large male wolf? Okay so I was wondering if a younger 300 poundish 7'1 Shaq would've been able to kill a large male wolf using no weapons but his body. I'd guess he could because his weight strength and height advantage 21:56 - I work as a bartender/cashier at a small place in lower Manhattan. It's small enough that I usually end up chatting for a short bit with customers. It's a fairly busy place, and I've noticed that I really only have two goodbyes: "See ya" and "Have a good one." These are some basic farewells. Multiple times a customer and I have said "have a good one" in unison. Can the brothers think of fresh/unique ways to say goodbye to customers? -- Not So Noteworthy In New York 26:56 - MZ - Sponsored by Trunk Club. Advertisement for Shmanners. 37:16 - Recently it has been brought to my attention that the CEO for the company I work for (who is kind of an ass) thinks "memes" is the hip young term for graphics. As a result, whenever she wants a social media post or a public newsletter to contain imagry from our design team, she asks for "lots of real good memes." Apparently she has been doing this for at least a year, and nobody has pointed it out. Do I tell her the mistake she is making, or do I let it go and pray she never brings up the term in conversation with business partners? -- It's Not The Same Thing In Georgia 46:09 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Zach, who asks: Why are merkins considered "cool" but toupeés are not? 56:57 - Housekeeping 59:20 - FY - Sent in by Dan Green & Jeffrey Corbello, from Yahoo Answers user Angela, who asks: I need a word that begins with J (not jelly)? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Drew Davenport Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Unintelligible Category:Marijuana